Another Challenge
by SchnauzerPie
Summary: With free rent an arms reach away, life seems to be on it's way up for the four boys off the Nakahara residence. That is until a certain young lady by the name of Sorako arrives, causing another challenge for the boys on their quest for free living expenses. Can they do it? Or will they be defeated at the final hurdle?


"SUNAKO NAKAHARA! GET OUT BED RIGHT NOW! WE'RE GOING TO SCHOOL!"

"NOOOO! LEAVE ME ALONE, YOU RADIANT CREATURE OF LIIIIIGHT!"

Four dazzling figures lined in a row facing the great doors of their not-so-humble abode.

"Well, let's go boys!" Says Takenaga enthusiastically.

"Yeah!" Yuki's cute little smile could blind a nation.

The walk to school was same old, fangirls screaming, crowds cheering, strange undead ghost girl trailing the four radiant creatures.

"Takenaaaaaaaaagaaaaaaa!" Noi cries as the ocean of girls parts to form a path. "How are you today?"

A shrivelling hiss escapes the small ghost girl as the creatures of light swarm around her. Off to the biology lab, as usual. The brains and organs make her ever so happy.

Classes progress without a hitch, I mean, it's just another day. Sunako drags her feet home in the most unladylike way humanly possible, much to the dismay of a certain rentless Kyohei.

Yes, very uneventful indeed. Or so they thought…

*bzzzzzzz bzzzzzzzz* *bzzzzzz bzzzzzzzz*

"Yes, why hello Auntie. It's Ranmaru.

Sunako, oh she's er… in her room."

To himself, 'If that can even be called a room…'

"What's this about backup? You say there's someone who can help us?! That's incredible!

Tomorrow? Understood, I'll prepare a room for this young lady. Shall I inform Sunako?

Okay. See you soon Auntie!"

…

"Who was that?" Yuki questions.

"It was Auntie. Apparently, she's sending in reinforcements to help us on our mission to turn Sunako into a lady! We're going to be living with another girl!"

"Ugh. That sounds like a pain. I don't know how many girls I can tolerate..." Kyohei states bluntly. A dark aura begins to flood the room like smoke.

"Oh. So we're having new roommate. What's her name?" Takenaga asks curiously.

"It's such a sweet one, I think Auntie said 'Sorako Nakahara'. Cute, isn't it?"

"Shut up Ranmar-"

"Aaaaaiiiiiiiiiiiiighghghghgh! Nooooooooo, I don't want to live with another creeaaatuuure of liiiiiiight!"

"Oh, Sunako, you came! Why, do you know her or something?"

"S-Sorako… Sorako Nakahara is… Is… Sorako Nakahara is my sister!"

…

"Whaaaaaaaaaat?! You have a sister and we didn't even know?!" They all cry in unison.

"Well, it's been almost ten years since I last saw her but… SheisacreatureoflightandIdon'twannalivewithher!"

"Wow, wow, slow down! I'm sure she's a very nice girl…"

"Exactly… That's exactly my problem. She's too perfect. She always had the top grades in our year, they even moved her up a grade because she was so ahead… She was incredibly flexible and athletic, I'm pretty sure there wasn't a sports team she couldn't be the captain of, even the boys only teams. She was that good. But that's not all, she had a beautiful singing voice, could play five instruments flawlessly, had reflexes from hell, was born with the metabolism of a Greek god and last but certainly not least she was SOOOO RADIANT!"

A long, astonished pause passed in the main hall of the mansion.

"W-Wow… I didn't know someone like that existed… She must be so popular!" Yuki cried gleefully.

Sunako started, downcast, "Yeah, I don't think it works like tha-"

"Well, we must do all we can to make our princess feel welcome here!" Ranmaru is glowing at this point.

…

The next day…

"SUNAKO NAKAHARA! GET OUT OF BED RIGHT NOW! I KNOW IT'S A SATURDAY BUT WE APPARENTLY NEED TO WELCOME YOUR SISTER SO GET READY!"

Breakfast was delicious as usual, but an untraceable tension was strung up around the room. Until the doorbell rang.

"She's here! I'll go and-"

*ring ring*

*ring ring ring ring ring ring*

"ALRIGHT, WE'RE COMING, OKAY!" Yelled Kyohei angrily. Who did that snobby rich girl think she was, spamming their doorbell like that!

A deafening crash resonated around the mansion. The sound of glass breaking, probably. A tall, flaming, terrifying figure loomed around the corner from a room to their right.

"Ohoho! So _you lot_ are the stinking pretty boys I'm stuck with now… Bunch of wusses… Wonder how long you'll last before I lose my patience. A week?"

Mocking, dark eyes, halfway between black and navy, shoot daggers at the four boys, frozen in terror. Short, soft brown hair (resembling that of Sunako's father) swirls restlessly around this murderous being's shoulders.

"S-Sunako… I t-thought you s-said that your sister was… Nice?"

"I don't understand. She was never rude to anyone… This can't be her, Sorako was always shorter than me, even though I'm younger. This girl is as tall as Kyohei!"

…

The fuming monster paused. Disbelief flooded her eyes.

"S-Sunako!? You… Is that really you?! It can't be, you've become… A CREATURE OF LIGHT!?"

…

All the boys groan simultaneously. Not again. Please not again, never again. They'd come so far…

"Onee-chan, I'm not a creature of light. Stop messing with my brain. This whole time YOU have been the creature of light. How did you even know about the creatures of light?"

"I admit, I was once among their filthy ranks. I am an outcast, an exile. BUT NO MORE! I will never associate myself with those messengers of God again! Oh Sunako… I missed you so much!"

"Then why didn't you come back? Did you really like school in England that much that you couldn't even come and visit?"

"That doesn't matter. What matters is that I'm here now, right?"

Something seemed off and everyone could tell.

"I guess so… But Onee-chan, when did you get so… So tall and… And…"

"What she's trying to say (I'm guessing) is when did you start looking like a guy?" Blurts Kyohei.

…

Ooh. He said it.

"Kyohei! How could you say that to a young gir-" Ranmaru starts.

"Really!? You really think so?! Woohoo! My hours of hard work and dedication have paid off! Someone finally said I look like a guy!"

The look of sheer astonishment and horror on Ranmaru's face awaken the dead.

"How?... How could a girl… HOW COULD A GIRL SAY THAT!? HOW COULD A GIRL ROCK UP HERE WITH HER HAIR CUT SHORT LIKE A GUY? WHY ARE YOU WEARING COMBAT BOOTS, FINGERLESS LEATHER GLOVES AND THE BAGGIEST SHIRT I HAVE EVER SEEN ON A GIRL?! Girls are supposed to grow out their hair, do their makeup and look pretty! They're supposed to wear delicate things like skirts or blouses-"

"Shut up. Don't give me that. I've heard it too many times. Why should I? Why THE HELL SHOULD I? Go on, explain! Don't leave anything out!"

Ranmaru was stricken with amazement.

"W-Well, you need to look pretty so a handsome young man wil-"

He couldn't finish his sentence. Cold, unkept, snaking fingers wrapped themselves around his skinny, pretty boy neck.

"I hate people like you, ya know? Blab bla bla, a handsome young man will this that or whatever. Well MAYBE I don't WANT to comply to your PATHETIC IDEALOGIES! And trust me when I say I know how you feel, I used to believe in the same stereotypes that you fools live by! I'd always been fascinated by England, tea, castles, princesses, so when I asked to go to school there, mother and father had no objections. I'd read lots of manga as a child, and I thought that popularity came from being perfect. That was one huge lie! All the guys adored me, I was the perfect young lady. Kind, beautiful, smart, strong. But because the guys liked me, the girls turned on me. They tried to lower me down a peg or two to get their chances with the guys back. It wasn't long before those rumours and hatred spread to the guys as well. So I changed schools, secretly. Leaving that snobby private school in the dust, I cut all ties with my family, earned a living through art, cash in hand jobs and a little underground (effectively) bounty hunting until I wa-"

"Bounty hunting? What the hell is that?" Interrupts Kyohei.

"Ugh it's just tracking and beating up or kidnapping certain individuals for cash rewards. Don't look too far into it."

"O-Oh. Okay… Well, carry on with the story."

"Yeah, so as I was saying, I earned enough cash to survive at a state school near London until I was 16. At that point, I was scouted as a model, and was on the path to a greater and more meaningful existence… However then Auntie found me cuz of the modelling thingy and my parents regained their custody of me and stuff so now I'm here. And that's the bottom line."

"Wow! Onee-chan… I can't believe you went through all that and we couldn't even reach out to you… You know you didn't have to do that alone, right? You're not alone anymore, Sorako. You're home now."

"You don't know how long I've been waiting to hear that. Waiting to hear someone say 'Welcome home.' Thank you, Sunak-"

"Ya know, she didn't actually say the words 'Welcome ho-"

"SHUT UP YOU RADIANT CREATURE OF LIGHT!" The two girls scream in unison.

"But, something I'm still confused about," Yuki intervenes, "is why Auntie said she could help us…"

"Well… Auntie doesn't exactly know… How much I've… Changed…"

*ring ring*

"Is it just me or is that the doorbell?"

*muffled* "BONJOOOOUR! Boooooooys! Sunaaaako, has Sorako arrived yeeeeeet?"

"A-Auntie!?"


End file.
